More Like Me
by VikingOccupationalHazard
Summary: Gru doesn't know what to think when Edith finds her way into the main auditorium and he is manipulated into letting her use the Time Square Jumbo-tron to play games. He finds that it's not so easy dealing with a mini-Gru, yet he is proud of her. ONE SHOT


**A.N. - **My second One shot for Despicable Me! I'm actually quite proud of this one. It stars my favorite of the girls; Edith. I do love Agnes and Margo too, but Edith is just cool. XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :3

"Hey dad, can play with this?"

"No."

"Hey dad, can I drink this?"

"No."

"Hey dad, what's this do?"

Gru turned and looked over his should in time to see Edith holding Dr. Nefarios' latest weapon design. It was small, but it had enough power to blast a hole through the wall. His heart dropped as her fingers pressed down on the trigger.

"No, no, no, no! Don' touch..."

He didn't get a chance to finish before a loud explosion filled the room, knocking both him and Edith off their feet. He wasn't sure how, but he had managed to catch the blond girl before she made contact with the opposite wall, unfortunately for him he wasn't as lucky. His back hit the wall, and it snapped his head back causing it to snap against the wall.

Coughing, Edith slightly opened her eyes. The lab was a mess, the counter was knocked into the wall, all kinds of weapons were scattered on the floor. Some of the lights had fizzled out and now there was a huge gaping hole in the wall. Minions that had been in the room were also knocked back and shaking off the dust that fell from them being caught in the blast.

A shifting behind her pulled her attention to her father, who had pulled his arms from around her to rub the back of his head.

"Dad, that was so cool! I didn't know that something that small could cause so much damage!"

He let out a small chuckle, "You and me both."

Sitting up, he placed Edith on the floor beside him so he could dust some of the dust, and glass shards off him. Edith had run over to check the damage to the wall. Looking through the whole she found that it had blasted a hole into what looked like a huge arena.

"Whoa. This is so awesome…" She leaned forward to get a better look. It had many platforms that were scattered around the big room, with what looked like a stage in the middle. From what she could see, it did have various entrances, but they were all below where they were standing.

"Hey dad, what's this for?"

"Vat is vat for?"

"This…arena looking thing, what's it for? Why haven't I seen it, and how do I get down there?"

He walked up behind the small blond and peered out to where the gapping hole had lead too. The Assembly room.

Great.

Dr. Nefario was going to have a fit when he heard about this. He was sure they had blown out a speaker, which wasn't going to be cheap. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose before answering her.

"Eet's ze assembly room used for meetings, because I haven't taken you down zere, and you don't."

"Aw, come on dad! Why not?" She ran to catch up with her father; his eyes looked down at her then at the destroyed part of his lab, then back to her.

"Aw, that was an accident dad. I didn't know it would do that much damage, which was still awesome…but I won't mess around in there!"

She started to pull on his coat, "Please dad! I won't ask for anything again, just let me see it…please!"

He rubbed his temples, and started to count backward from ten before looking down at those eager silver eyes. "Don' you have zat game'zing I bought you?"

"Tch, well yeah…but that's not half as cool as the stuff you've got down here! Come on dad!"

He took a deep breath and debated on whether it would be a good idea to take her down there to see it. Sweeping his eyes over the lab again cemented his decision. "I'm sorry Edith but ze answer is no."

"Aw, but dad!"

"No, Edith and zat ees final. Now go upstairs wiz your sisters, I have to figure out how I'm going to fix zis hole in ze wall and where I'm going to have to work while zis is being repaired."

He turned to face Edith, but she was gone.

"Edith?"

His blue eyes scanned the area, but all he could see were the minions busily cleaning up the lab from the rubble, and the scattered weapons; some needing repair after that big explosion.

"Edith!" He walked down the hallway searching for that little blond whirlwind. Seeing nothing but minions, he stopped some.

"Mark, Phil! Have you seen Edith…Never mind eef you see her tell me immediately! Now go!" He went off down the hall, while the two minions looked at each other before going down where Gru had come.

Frustration and fear coursed through his veins the longer he didn't find her. Then his cell phone rang, sliding to a stop he grabbed his cell phone.

"Yes!"

"Gru! What is this mess in the lab? I told you not to touch the new weapon until I got there! Now there's a whole in the wall and…"

"Yes, yes I know! I'll deal wiz zat as soon as I deal wiz ano'zer problem."

"What is more important then fixing the lab! All projects have to be put on hold now because of this!"

"Edith is missing. Soon's I find her I'll figure out a vay to fix the lab!"

"The blond one? She's down in the Auditorium!"

Gru fell silent, mentally cursed himself remembering that she wanted to go down there. He told her no, so of course she had to go down there. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a sigh of relief.

"All right, I'll take care of eet."

Not letting Nefario even speak again, he hung up and made his way down into the Auditorium.

Edith was walking on the stage, this had to be one of the coolest things she'd ever seen. Her dad had his own auditorium with a stage, and speakers and even platforms. Jumping up onto a ledge, and came face to face with a statue of liberty, her mouth fell open as she looked up at it.

"Cool." She reached out and touched the tablet that the statue was holding, her silver eyes scanning up to the face. She then walked around to the back, eyeing to see if it had a button somewhere. Frowning after not finding one, she quickly lost interest in it and moved to the rolling cart it was on.

Tilting her head, she placed both her hands on the bar, and went to lift herself up to where it was at her abdomen she then leaned forward and spun around the bar. Giggling she did it again, and again not even noticing that with each spin around the handle the cart slightly moved.

Laughing, she then swung her legs to hang up side down on the bar by the back of her legs. Putting her hand above her head to try to touch the floor. Her slight swaying slowly pushes the wheels of the cart slowly forward. It wasn't until two hands reached out and grabbed her before the cart started to roll, and collide with the Eifel Tower before continuing to roll out if sight.

When Gru had finally reached the auditorium at first he didn't see her, but then his heart dropped as he saw her swinging on the handle bar of the cart that the Statue of Liberty model was sitting on. He wasn't sure how he'd propelled his legs to move so fast, but the next thing he knew he was by Edith's side and grabbed her off the cart before it started rolling.

Clutching the blond, he felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest as the sound of the cart and the models colliding with a wall softly reached his ears.

"Dad, this place is so cool!"

"Edith, I zought zat I told you not to come down here!"

"But I'm not hurt dad! It's okay, see."

"What eef I hadn't gotten here in time Edith? You could've gotten seriously hurt."

"But I wasn't because you saved me."

"You still need to be more careful, eef Dr. Nefario hadn't told me you vere down here…"

"You knew I wanted to come down here dad, where else would I go?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. It had actually been completely obvious that she'd wanted to come down here. He just got so nervous that she had disappeared that everything else had left his mind. Kneeling down he set her down on the floor, looking the direction that the carts went, know that Dr. Nefario wasn't going to be to happy about that, but he was just glad that Edith was safe.

"You can' just disappear like zat Edith, you worried me. I zought zat some'zing was gonna happen to you."

" I know nothing bad's gonna happen to me!"

"You don' know zat Edith."

"Yes I do, because you won't let it!"

He let out a sigh, closed his eyes and allowed a soft smile cross his lips. She had so much trust that he would rescue her that she didn't have any inkling to be careful. She had it set in her mind that he would be there to rescue her, so far he hadn't proved her wrong.

"Edith, you know I vill protect you girls no matter vat, but I can't be zere all ze time."

"Well I know that, I'm not stupid dad."

"I know your not, but you just can't base ze fact zat I will come save you every time you mess with some'zing in my lab and it goes off. My lab ees not safe for you gurls, vich is vhy I tell you zat you cannot be down zere. I might be in ze middle of some'zing and not be able to reach you in time, especially if I don't know you're down here."

Edith looked down chewing his words before she looked up at his face, all she wanted was to see what he did. Never in all her life had she ever seen someone who had this much technology in one place. It was always so cool to find out just how deep his base ran. Still she knew that he had projects to work on and he couldn't exactly work on them if she was down in the lab with him.

Gru was frightened that she had suddenly gone quiet. Her silver eyes were staring at the floor, hands behind her back and her pink had shielded her eyes from his view. Putting a gentle hand on her shoulder he lifted her chin up with the other one.

"Edith. Vat ees eet? Tell me."

"It's just…" She looked up at his face. "You're the coolest person that I've ever met! I just want to know what you do…"

He softly laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Edith, if only you knew how much zat mean to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck; he seriously was the coolest dad ever. Pulling away, she looked up at him with a grin on her face.

"So can I stay with you in your lab?"

"Unfortunately after zis incident, I don't zink zat Dr. Nefario vill let ei'zer of us back in ze lab at all." He said with a slight chuckle, she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her dad not being allowed back in his own lab. Releasing his neck, she allowed him to stand up.

"Hey dad, what's this do?"

He slowly turned to see what was in her hand almost dreading it, but when he saw that it was just a remote.

"Oh, zat…zat ees a remote zat…vait…vere did you get zat?"

She grinned at him and he forced a crooked smile and before he could move over to her she pressed a button and the next thing he knew is that he was going higher and higher into the air.

"Whoa! Cool! You have a platform that moves up? That's so awesome! What else does it do?"

"Edith, I need you to push ze blue button on zat remote…"

"Why? What's it do?"

"Eet'll get me down."

"Hmm." She looked at the remote, then back at him wondering if she should get him down. Then an evil smile crossed her face as she plopped down on the floor laying the remote at her side. "I don't want to take the chance that my finger will slip and push the wrong button."

"Edith, you von't. Just push eet and get me down from here."

"I dunno dad. I'm not sure I want to."

"Vat do you mean you don' vant to? You have to!"

"No I don't."

"I am your fa'zer! Now geet me down!"

"What button was it again? The big round one?"

"No, no, no, no!"

Before he knew it, there was a loud explosion that made his ears ring and almost knocked him off the platform. Then he watched as the Time Square Jumbo-tron came descending from the ceiling.

Edith's mouth dropped open as the fireworks exploded from the biggest TV that she's ever seen. Her eyes filled with awe and amazement. She took back what she said before, this was coolest thing she'd ever seen.

"A jumbo-screen, dad why didn't you tell us you had one!" Then she saw the words, Stolen- Jumbo-tron. "Oh, this is the Time Square Jumbo-tron! Dad you took it! That is so awesome!"

Gru could barely make out his daughters praises, as there was still an incessant ringing in his ears. Dazed and almost deaf he looked down at his daughter who was still gushing over the jumbo tron. He was going to have a head ache after this he just knew it.

"Edith, can you get me down…now…please?"

"Only if I'm allowed to come down here and play my game station games on the jumbo-tron."

"Absolutely not, eet ees not used for games."

"Then I can't get you down."

"Edith!"

"I can't hear you over the fire works dad, what?"

Grumbling, he ran his hand down his face and muttered slight curses under his breath. This originally wasn't up for negotiations, but he knew that Edith would in fact leave him up there until he permitted her to play her games on it. Strange as it was, he was actually somewhat proud. It was definitely something he would have done to get what he wanted. Softly laughing he peered down at his daughter.

"Edith eef you get me down, I vill let you play your games on ze jumbo-tron."

Even from the height he was at, he could see her silver eyes light up. "Really? I can?"

'_Like I have a choice in ze matter.' _"Of course, of course."

Grinning she pushed the blue button that her father had indicated at it lowered the platform until Gru was on the ground again. Groaning, he stepped off the platform and peered down at his daughter. She ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Thanks for letting me play my games on the jumbo-tron dad! You will show me how to hook it up right?"

He couldn't help but grin at the girl, "Of course, of course. But you have to promise me one zing."

"What's that?"

"You must tell me ven you are going down here, and ven you are leaving. Can you do zat for me?"

"Yeah dad, I promise!"

"All right, now get back up wiz you sisters, I have to go talk viz Dr. Nefario."

"Okay dad! Remember though you have to hook it up!"

"I von't forget Edith. Oh and Edith!"

"Yeah?"

"Straight to ze house. No side trips."

"Okay dad!"

With that, she disappeared out of the entranceway, and he knew that she would go straight to the house. She would probably go and tell her sisters what she found. Making his way back to lab that looked a little better then it was before; there was still a gaping hole in the wall that was partially taken up by Dr. Nefario.

"I don't know what to say Gru, every time that child touches something she manages to destroy something. I can't keep halting my experiments to keep fixing the lab, not to mention afford it."

"Yes, yes I know. I vill try to get ze money need for repairs. Don't blame her Nefario, I didn't keep a good eye on her. Eet was my fault."

"Yes it is your fault."

Gru hadn't thought that he'd be so blunt, it actually kind of surprised him. "But I don't blame you either." Now Gru was really confused.

"Umm…care to lend a map to zat sentence, cause I'm lost."

He just let a chuckle escape his cracked lips, and walked past Gru patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Gru. You haven't let me down yet. All though it would be nice to be able to work in a lab without it being blown to cinders."

"Yeah, I'll work on zat."

"Now anyway, I know that this hole was made by my latest ray gun. I must say that I am quite proud of the design. Can I see it?"

"Absolutely." Gru searched his coat pockets, "Ummm…"

"You do have it don't you?"

"I zought I did…eet must've dropped in ze blast."

"I thought you had it because it's not anywhere in here."

"Uh-oh, zat's not good."

"Gru!"

Then they both heard an explosion from above. Growling softly, Gru pinched the bridge of his nose not really wanting to and see what part of the house she had destroyed.

"Edith!"

She flinched as she stood, with the gun still in her hand, Margo had tried to stop her and Agnes was hiding behind her.

"Oh, you're in trouble Edith. You blew up dads' bedroom."

"There really needs to be a safety on this thing."

Margo shot up and yanked the gun out of her hand, and held it out of her reach.

"You just need to learn how to keep your hands to your self, for all our safety,"

Gru shot around the corner, where the three girls were standing. As soon as Agnes saw him, she ran up to him and hid behind his leg, while Margo handed him the gun. His eyes found the blonds before she looked away.

"Come on Agnes, lets go into the kitchen."

"Aw, why?"

"Because there's cookies in there."

"Yay, cookies!" She took Margo's hand and they both left Gru and Edith alone.

Edith just stood there, digging her boot into the ground, biting her lip. After awhile, he sighed and shoved the gun in his pocket before kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm sorry dad! It was really an accident this time I swear. I didn't think that the gun would be so sensitive!"

"Edith, Edith, calm down, but you do see know vat I am talking about? Zees zings are dangerous vich ees vhy you cannot use them vith out me zere. You could hurt someone."

"Yeah I know….you're not gonna send me back are you?"

"Vat? No, no! I vould never do zat! I just need you to be more careful."

She was quiet for a moment, before burying her face in his shoulder. "I really am sorry dad."

"I know, Edith. I know."

"Can I still play my game station games on the jumbo-tron?"

"I said you could didn't I?"

"You mean it?"

"Just promise you von't destroy any'zing else up."

"You got it!"

"Now, how about ve all go out for pizza?"

Her eyes lit up, and she grinned from ear to ear. "Really! Cool! You're the best dad ever!"

"Yeah, yeah. Not go get your sisters."

"Awesome!" She ran out, but then she ran back and hugged his leg. "Love you!"

As she ran out of the room, he ran his hand down his face he stared at the place his bedroom use to be. He really should be mad at her, he really should ground her and revoke all her games, but something told him that that would just push her to do something more drastic to get it back. Which sounded a lot like him and that thought scared him, and made him proud at the same time.

"She ees more like me zen I care to mention."


End file.
